


【824贺】逃离地中海

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka





	【824贺】逃离地中海

ooc  
离开西班牙前一晚的突发。

　　赛维拉的小客栈里，清风像那套被删/改的诗集里说的那样，浪子般徘徊于高楼之间，把姑娘的腰肢搂住。几个卸了妆的吉普赛姑娘在吧台的尽头咯咯地笑了起来，被她们团团围住的那位绅士则只是淡淡地抿了口起沫的红茶。  
　　"我请求您再说一遍，"其中一个打扮最艳丽的少女拿扇子捂住了嘴，"您来西/班/牙是做什么的?"  
　　"来找我恋人的坟墓。"说话的英/国绅士摘下了圆筒帽，他有一头金如白夜的短发，和黑色的帽檐简直是不相称;那头金发在这件低矮的被烟熏黑的屋子里像外国人的口音那样亮起来，这次不但姑娘们投去了好笑又好慕的目光，连几个白天喝酒的年轻人也转过了头。  
　　"我爱过一个人，"他的卡斯蒂利亚语说的很慢，但看得出其中有勉强为之的安达卢西亚口音:"我只爱过这一个姑娘。她死在英/国，葬在安达卢西亚。现在我要从瓜达尔基维尔河畔一寸一寸地走过，找到她的坟墓。"  
　　"您不知道她葬在哪里吗?"少女又嚷起来，"这怎么行得通?"  
　　"不如你告诉我她父母亲的名字，"另一个人说，"在赛维拉富裕的西/班/牙人都互相认识，很快就有下落了。"  
　　"这我做不到，"他摇摇头，"我无缘和她的家人见面，但有可靠来源的消息，表明他们已经远渡重洋，移居美/洲了。"  
　　说着说着，金发下的绿眼睛里出现了厌倦。人群再度爆发出一阵哄笑和叹气，间或还夹杂着一两声掌音。吧台后的年轻人拿起了吉他:"您的意中人莫非是费德里科·加尔西亚吧！先生，您不用找，我们这儿每个上过舞台的都会弹他留下的曲子。"  
　　"不，我必须找。"他把杯底的茶叶渣倒过来，缓缓地顺时针旋转着，像是在看一张失传了多年的海图:"不管我活着，还是死了，都必须找她。不管他——不管她生在哪里，死在哪里，甚至就不曾存在过，我也要找到她的心脏，那里必须有我的位置。"  
　　这回只有那个吉普赛少女接话了。  
　　"是什么，"她扇着扇子，"是什么让您不惜如此艰难也要去找?"  
　　"是死亡。"金发男人从她耳边揽起一束棕色的卷发，"是死亡让我认识到了爱情的真谛，我的小姐。"

　　"她有和你一样的眼睛，只是更粗野，更脆弱，更容易熄灭。如果你哪天在街上或者山洞里遇见了一双形状和你一模一样的眼睛，就到这家旅店来，给亚瑟·柯克兰先生带个口信，好吗?"

　　"我们又见面了。"在龙达的悬崖上有个女孩向他挽起裙角:"你还记得我吗，老先生?"  
　　"我并不年老。"英/国人皱起眉，"只是虚度了四十多个春秋。恐怕我这些徒劳年月的分量并不比你的笑脸沉重，小姐。"  
　　"我叫伊莎贝拉。"女孩没有再称呼他，而是自顾自地说了下去:"我一路从赛维拉追随您到这里，先生。在米哈斯差一点就跟丢了，但在科尔多瓦的桥上——"  
　　"请原谅，但我实在不记得自己做过什么令女人追随的壮举。"双颊消瘦的中年男人拿起手杖，准备转身，"您恐怕认错人了。"  
　　但小鹿般灵巧的姑娘早已绕过他的身后，其动作之优美令人疑惑她颈上怎么少了苦修女的绣花鞋:"怎么会认错呢，柯克兰先生?我之所以尾随您来到龙达是因为我爱上您了，从英吉利来的先生。"  
　　亚瑟难得地笑了。他抓住少女的胳膊，把她拉到一个看得见龙达新桥的安全地带:"你恐怕还不懂什么是爱情吧，孩子?"  
　　"我懂，"茨冈女孩皱起鼻子的样子也像极了雨果笔下牵着山羊的少女:"您不记得了吗?那天在塞维利亚，您在老冈萨雷斯的酒馆里讲起爱情，那样子那么动人，我从来没有在一个西/班/牙人身上见到过。"  
　　为了摆脱她，亚瑟开始行走。1970年已经很少有人穿那样长的裙子了，甚至连吉普赛人也没有。她看起来弱不禁风，但走得飞快。  
　　"那是因为你从来没有见过外国人，"亚瑟现在简直是在慢跑了，他听见自己的膝盖发出危险的哀求:"假如你多读些书的话——"  
　　但伊莎贝拉直接堵在了他的皮鞋尖上。在从悬崖边去往市区的小径上。在龙达。在安达卢西亚。在西/班/牙地图的一个小小角落里。她的鞋隐藏在裙角下，局促地动了动。  
　　"我爱你，"她的声音如此之大，毫不羞涩，连旁边的椰子树似乎都在窃窃私语了:"让我帮你寻找那座坟/墓吧，先生。我可以做你的情人，你的助手，你的朋友——"  
　　"不，不行。"他用双手按住她的肩膀，"有些事我无论如何也不能告诉你。对不起，小姐，你必须走了。回赛维拉去吧。"  
　　亚瑟从没见过这样的人——或许说，除了他那已经死去的爱人，他从没见过这样的人。好像任何困境都难不倒她，她只是开心的眨眨眼，今天的一桩桩一幕幕就算过去了。  
　　"是什么秘密?"她的十指背在身后交叠，"不会是您的爱人比那喀索斯更美妙吧?"  
　　她把esposa说成了esposo*。

　　"我在一路走来的旅程里无数次问起你的名字……可我却发现，每次你留下的故事都有细微的区别。为什么不给我讲讲故事的真实版本呢，柯克兰先生?"

　　亚瑟把一杯酒推到她眼前。  
　　"我请你吃饭，"他把雪白的餐巾打开，掐金的末端落在膝盖上，"吃完饭然后走吧，小姐，别再来这里了。"  
　　"不，我要听听你的故事。"在乐队的伴奏下她显得很不习惯，交叠起双手垫在下巴上，那条红黑相间的裙子散发出橙花的味道，比红酒更加引人注目:"在这之前，我非得陪在你身边不可，柯克兰先生。"  
　　英/格/兰人没有回答。看起来他选了一家那个年代为数不多的外国人去处，餐厅里没有小提琴手，而是年轻人拨吉他的声音从窗外传来。在一个没有到访过热带国家的男人耳边，虽然没有响板声，但却比急促的节拍更令人心烦意乱。  
　　"那好吧，从我开始，"她的手指像沙漠里的蛇般在棕色的桌面上划过:"他叫什么名字?"  
　　柯克兰没有再理会那可怜的吉普赛姑娘，只是转头看着窗外。他已经上了年纪，但脸上并没有和他年纪相仿的安格鲁萨克逊人那种皱纹构筑的苍老。他眼角没有堆叠的年轮。他的苍老是纯粹由眼神构筑而成的。由眼神里的灰烬构筑而成。  
　　"悬崖哭了。"姑娘指着窗外说。的确，刚刚还只是山边笼罩着乌云的天空此刻已经阴云密布，但没有人预想到一场夏雨的来临。  
　　雨大得有点像古老的西哥特神话，雨丝修长的双手抚触着悬崖上的土地，情意绵绵又暴烈热情，在原本不平整的马路上溅起层层涟漪。雨滴给城市蒙了一层水彩的透明色泽，那么突如其来，那么匪夷所思，那么遒劲作响。一刻钟后，雨势又尽数落去，只剩下潮水褪去般的涓涓细流。  
　　那深色皮肤的女孩看着窗外，于是她细细描绘过的眉眼也融化在雨里，只有向上蜷起的睫毛还在反光。  
　　"这里很冷，"她说，"我真想要一杯那种小杯的咖啡。盛在白色托盘里的那种。"  
　　柯克兰勾起了眉毛。"你是说浓缩咖啡?"  
　　"我不知道它叫什么。"少女的脸转过来了，睫毛在脸颊上投下重重的阴影，不知怎地让柯克兰更加肯定她不过十六七岁的年纪:"我只喝过一次。在我父亲的早餐桌上。它很苦。"  
　　"你喜欢它吗?"亚瑟从邻桌拿来一份菜单。  
　　"不。它让我想起我父亲，黑色的，很苦。像血一样。"现在她两手支在椅子上，像小孩那样晃起了双腿:"……像血的温度一样。所以，最适合在寒冷的天气饮用了。我们西/班/牙人就喜欢喝这些东西。"  
　　"的确，的确，你们不如我想像得那样喜欢饮酒，也不如美洲人那样喜欢喝茶。"他嘲笑道，"你们的血液里有粘稠而苦的事物，像咖啡那样，稠而苦而迷人。"

　　她突然站起来，越过餐桌，碰了碰英/国人的侧脸。金发男人被她吓得向后躲闪，险些撞翻了杯盏。  
　　"我会让你爱上我的。"她说，"只要这里有木板的话。"

　　"为什么是木板?"亚瑟抖着裸露的双手抱怨道。他的指尖被粗糙的木头表面磨红了。红衣姑娘则几乎可以说是雀跃地抱着木板，来到他们刚刚离开的餐厅门口，对着教堂尖顶的方向，把两块窄窄的木板铺在地面上。餐厅外露天的平台上，两三人的小乐队已经换了一支欢快的当地曲目演奏。  
　　"这是rondeña，"趁着乐队的演奏还没有完全停止，她转到他身边说，"只有在龙达能见到的舞曲。看好了，很稀有的。"  
　　"什么?"柯克兰愣了一下，"可你甚至不是——"  
　　"我生在去往塞维利亚的路上，"她又拿出扇子挡住了脸，于是柯克兰突然回忆起了遇见她的情景:"我父母是最传统的那种茨冈人。所以，从科尔多瓦到丹吉尔，没有哪个城市是我没去过的，也没有几个是我没站在木板上跳过舞的。"  
　　"可以吗，先生们?"  
　　她优雅地伸出一只手，脸朝向吉他手的方向。这些艺术家之间好像有一种超越语言的语言似的，坐在最前方的男人甚至完全没有敬业，便任由她展开了扇子。另一个乐手对自己穿着西装的同伴说了句什么，于是，他对少女殷勤地点点头，而另一个则是用脚打起了节拍。  
　　没有人唱歌。柯克兰觉得场面似乎少了点什么，又似乎展开得太突然了，但那姑娘已经踩上了街边他亲手拿来的这块木板。一切都已经晚了。  
　　观看者从四面八方涌来。他明白她的确没说大话。她甚至不需要声音。只要裙摆和略微带跟的舞鞋就够了。  
　　他甚至不知道那是舞鞋还是吉普赛女人平常的便鞋。但只要它们还在旋转，敲击，斟酌，跳跃，就是伦敦任何一家剧院里的芭蕾舞鞋和镶珍珠的波斯舞鞋所无法比拟的。  
　　一声欢呼，她扬起手，一只背在身后，另一只手的指尖随音乐轻轻开放，好像一朵含苞的桃金娘。不同的是，这只亚麻色的花蕾在绽放到最顶端时突然转下舞台，攫走了他的礼帽。  
　　她又站到木板上。鞋跟落到木板之间的缝隙里，敲击出风的期待。那种合着尼龙弦颤动的美妙声音再次降临了，她一只手拿着扇子，另一只手用一个柔软的弧度把帽子虚挂在有发髻的头顶上，即使不是街头艺术的行家，也能看出舞蹈已经渐入尾声，是时候给可爱的波西米亚花朵浇灌一些露珠了。  
　　叮叮当当的声音擦着吉他和弦的发际线飞了出去。  
　　她最终拿着帽子转到了他眼前。  
　　"我没有零钱了，"亚瑟摊开手，"我能拿什么换你这支舞吗，小姐?"  
　　"当然，"她像个老练的流浪者般把礼帽里的硬币悉数倒到掌心，又在颈间轻柔地一抹，那些硬币便消失在她小小的胸口里:"你的吻价值多少，先生?"  
　　"我的吻要在欧/罗/巴文明尽头的一支舞才能交换，"他笑着说，尽管薄薄的嘴角和紧绷的皱纹并不适合微笑:"或许你有廉价些的心愿?"  
　　"那我要一个回答，"姑娘转着圈来到他肩膀旁边，"我要你告诉我，爱上一个男人是什么样的感觉?"  
　　"在二/战之后的英/国吗?"出乎伊莎贝拉的预料的是，对方并没有拒绝这个问题:"我只能说，比爱/尔/兰咖啡更苦，比琴酒兑威士忌更烈。我一般建议年轻人不要尝试，当然，你就不同了，小姐。你身份有别。"  
　　姑娘的胸脯微微起伏。她拎着裙子走上台阶，在为她伴奏的可怜人的颊上分别留下两个带响声的吻，然后又气喘吁吁地跑下来。  
　　"你觉得如何?"  
　　柯克兰只是蹙起眉。"我只觉得我需要一顶新帽子了。这顶里金属的味道有点重。"  
　　伊莎贝拉笑了。"你看懂了吗?"  
　　"所有弗拉明戈说的都是逃/亡的故事，不是吗?"  
　　"逃亡也有终点，"雨还没完全停，东方却已经重现阳光的金色。她在紫外线中高兴地挥了挥溅有水滴的裙摆，"正如别人都向死亡走，你却逃往爱情。我没去过主日学校，所以我恰好知道欧罗巴的十字架在哪里结束……如果能在唯有真/主不可战胜的城池**送你一曲，那个吻就属于我了，对吧?"  
　　亚瑟没有问她还打不打算带走木板。吝啬的英国绅士看了看自己的帽子内衬，把它夹在腋下，然后怒气冲冲地跟上了她的背影。"这叫修辞手法，小姐。"

　　"……目的是描述一件事的不可能性，比如文明结束，斗牛士死在床上，舞者死在战场。"

　　那时龙达还没有有轨电车。在一架马车里他奔向坐落在城市僻静处的旅馆，西班牙人很自然地跟了上来，为此沉默寡言的英国绅士抱怨了一路车夫的眼神，但他的卡门丝毫没有愧疚的表情。事实上，她正亲热地靠在他身边，讲起她如何从守墓人那里打听到奇怪的访客，又是如何在龙达终于追上了他的背影。  
　　"你住在什么地方?"他只是提问。  
　　"不远，"她慢悠悠地说，是一座吉普赛人废弃的房子。那家人现在回到某个山洞中了，把房子随意处置给来往的同胞。  
　　"你说过你要找的是一个安达卢西亚人。他为什么去英/国?"  
　　"我想是读书吧。或许是内战时从摩/洛/哥逃过来的有钱人。"  
　　"他又为什么回来?"  
　　"我想是舍不得吧。也许只是一个误会。"  
　　"你和女人做/过吗?"  
　　"什么?"  
　　"好啦，起码我已经知道自己爱上过的男人比你更多了，我知足了。你那唯一的一顶月桂冠长什么样子?"  
　　"他很美丽，"英国人在屋檐雨滴落地的声音中捂住了自己的脸颊，不知何时他已经带上了手套，此刻那或许相当名贵的羊皮正被雾气所浸湿，"——也许主要是年轻。总之，他就像你一样，但又有所区别。如果你肯自比为香榭丽舍的话，他就是巴塞罗那的兰布拉大街，开始在山脚下，结束在海边。内容物同样很美，但是脉络有所不同。"  
　　"你也有所不同。"西/班/牙人眯起画着黑色眼线的眼睛，同样黑色的瞳孔把绿眼睛勾勒出轮廓:"我从来没见过你这样的人。你像圣徒，又像强盗。你像伪君子一样富有，又像悭吝人一样古怪。"  
　　"如果你也把我比作伦/敦的某处的话，我会更开心一点，"柯克兰回答，"比如国王十字车站。"  
　　"那是什么地方?"女孩睁着狭长的漂亮眼睛问，"伦/敦也有国王吗?——不是女皇?"  
　　一阵诡异的沉默，然后亚瑟看着她，突然有些和煦地笑了。"我有时在想……如果我有一个这样的女儿就好了。当然，我是说，就像这样，不是说你——"  
　　但西/班/牙/人已经若有所念地捏起了下巴，"就像俄狄浦斯王那样?我喜欢这出戏……"  
　　"闭嘴，不是那样。"他很不客气地打断了她，"但我一瞬间之前真的在想……如果有机会带你去伦敦看看就好了。"  
　　"那你可得多加小心，"她嘟起嘴，"茨冈人最不能容忍他们被误认为埃/及的遗民***。"  
　　马蹄拐上满是石子的小径。车轮的声音震耳欲聋。一辆汽车在后面不耐烦地按起了喇叭，伊莎贝拉好像很新奇似的，把脸贴在窗棂上看了一会儿。片刻后，她悲伤地转过头。  
　　"可是你不会回伦/敦了，是吗?"  
　　柯克兰又没有回答。

　　"如果你没找到他会怎样?"  
　　"我吗?——如果你找不到自己的舞蹈从哪里来到何处去的话，又会怎么样呢，我的姑娘?"  
　　"我不知道。换一个地方继续碰碰运气?"  
　　"就是这样。"  
　　"就是这样?"  
　　"我爱上他是为了逃离大/西/洋……如果找不到他，也许我会逃离地中海，逃离海洋，逃离空气，逃离呼吸，逃离阳光……直到逃离他本身，那个名叫安东尼奥的年轻人，我的爱本身。"

　　真是奇怪，八月的雨在地中海西岸原来并不罕见。格拉纳达也在下雨，阿尔拜辛下得尤其大，似乎执意要向英/国人证明十字架在这里排不上用场。但南方的雨往往是晴空下的骤雨，亚瑟还能很清楚地看见落雪的内华达山脉，如一片金子那样，惊惊地铸就在寸草不生的旷野顶端。山像患病的马，皮毛凹凸不平，被割裂出绿色纵横的纹路。  
　　他还是把她带到了这里。长途汽车上不分贵贱，也不分日久生情和一见倾心，他随着路途南下脱掉外套，她则高兴地靠在他的白衬衫上，中年人没有微笑也没有反对，只是轻微地扭过头去。  
　　他什么也没有对她说，但他想姑娘已经明白了。他们原来是一类人，他来这里是为了做什么，徒劳地走访一座座墓地是为了留下什么，她都已经知道得很清楚了。  
　　果然自马车上的对话发生之后，棕色头发的女孩就不再露出那种唇咧得很宽的笑容了。她现在几乎像他一样沉郁，也没有再提生或死或爱之类的字眼，只是默默地盯着车窗外闪过的每一群牛羊，每一株橡树，每一个她经历过无数次的或负重或驱车的行人。  
　　格拉纳达周围的公墓里果然也没有姓费尔南德斯·卡里埃多的常住民。他并不沮丧地走出墓地，向着死者安息的方向按新教徒的礼仪划了个十字，然后便转头看着他的姑娘。  
格拉纳达很大。也很美。但他只看着她。  
　　"你不能陪我继续走下去了。"他说，"对不起，你太年轻了，不值得像我这样做。"  
　　吉普赛姑娘换了一条深蓝色的裙子。她哭了。  
　　"你真的很漂亮，"他背对着她说，"和这座城市正相匹配。再会了，小波西米亚人。"  
　　赫尼尔河上有桥。他向其中最古老的一座桥上走去，仿佛一架耗尽燃料的飞机。

　　"我们这儿每个上过舞台的都会弹洛尔迦留下的曲子。"在沉入水底之前他突然听到年轻女子的声音。鲜明的安达卢西亚口音。  
　　姑娘突然没有头绪地说着这样的话，亚瑟梦呓般想起，这是在赛维拉的午后他们一起听见的。  
　　那人的话到这儿就结束了，但姑娘还在继续说话。  
　　"……他说，在所有国家，人死了，百叶窗就合上;但在西/班/牙，百叶窗这才打开。"  
　　在那里文明可以结束，死斗落下帷幕，舞蹈永不停歇，歌者和情人也纷纷如诸神般重生。

　　他想起自己最后一次去看望安东尼奥时的情景，那时年轻人还没有被化学阉/割，但已经被法/官下了判/决书。阴暗的牢房里他紧紧地缩在窗边，西班牙人的手小巧而线条流畅，指节分明;亚瑟看得出神，没有意识到他的另一只手里正攥着绳子。  
　　"如果你有机会，"那双绿眼睛像往常一样因微笑而弯起，"就去西班牙看看吧，我的朋友。你会在那里找到心怡的好姑娘的。"  
　　"不，不会。"他的手扶着铁窗，"不会的，混蛋。我会在这里等着你。"  
　　安东尼奥隔着栏杆摸了摸他的脸颊。  
　　"对自己有点信心。如果你有朝一日去到我心心念念的国/度，就代我吻一吻格拉纳达河床上的雪水吧，那是我最后的遗物。"

　　在远处的小酒馆里传来她喜欢的诗句。  
　　"再见了，我的好姑娘，梦的玫瑰，  
　　　　     你走向爱情，而我走向死亡。"

*esposa＝妻子，esposo＝丈夫  
**格拉纳达的格言(?)  
***据说"吉普赛"一词的来源是英/国人把波西米亚人误认成埃及人，茨冈人则是西语里的称呼


End file.
